The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
Color image forming apparatuses include a plurality of development devices to form a color image with a plurality of color toners. Therefore, a deviation of the imaging positions among the respective colors (so-called color misregistration) may reduce image quality. To address this problem, some image forming apparatuses form a registration pattern that includes patch images of the respective colors on a transfer belt and detect color misregistration based on the times at which the patch images are detected by a sensor.